


A Song for You

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Modern AU, Rock Band AU, Sirius x Reader Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: Sirius and the reader record the reader's first ever lead vocals for their bands newest album. But, the song has a hidden message that Sirius quickly figures out.





	A Song for You

You grabbed your guitar and pulled it onto your lap. You practiced a few cords, then softly sang your newest song to yourself. It was insane that the group agreed to let you sing a song for your newest album. Honestly, you never thought you would even have the guts to do it. But, there you were, ready to record.

Remus, James, and Peter had already recorded their bits, which left Sirius and you for today. As lead guitarist, you were probably going to do your instrumental part first, then finish with the vocals. Easy enough, right? It’s not like this wasn’t your third album in that very recording studio. You had done some back up vocals. But this was new, different, and definitely nerve-wracking. 

Sirius rocked his head on the other side of the glass, his headphones gently ruffling his wild curls. His fingers glided over his guitar. He was an artist, a work of art while his body swayed to the music blaring in his ears. His silver gaze was locked on his fingers as he raced to the finish.

Once Sirius completed his bit, he grinned to himself and pulled his headphones off. You were up. And it was going to be a long day.

“Y/N,” the recording agent barked at you. You turned to him, a sweet older man named Albus, and nodded.

“I know, I’ll grab my guitar.”

“Actually, let’s do the vocals first. James needs to redo a few songs, or at least pieces of them. We can do your instrumental part with him tomorrow. Let’s get the vocals out and call it a day.” You nodded, then turned to Sirius as he walked into your space. 

“Looks like we’re going our bits together,” Sirius muttered to you, patting your shoulder gently. “Ready to rock n’ roll?” he chuckled. You rolled your eyes.  
“Let’s just get this over with. I know it’s going to take a while. I apologize in advance if I royally mess up every five seconds.” You blushed a little as you watched Sirius extend his hand to you. You took it and allowed Sirius to lead you into the recording room.

The white walls stared back at you as you approached the two sets of mics in the middle of the room. For a moment, you were afraid that you would forget the words to the very song you wrote. But, you weren’t live. You weren’t even going to perform this song to an audience for another month, when your next tour began. For now, you were with your closest friend, who just happened to be the subject of the song you were about to record. But, he didn’t need to know that. 

You grabbed the headphones that rested on the large mic and strapped them onto your head. Sirius mimicked you, shooting his award winning smile. Then, you both turned to Albus on the other side of the glass, who nodded. 

The music started in your ears, the parts that had been recorded previously. Then, your queue came up, and you leaned into the mic.

“I do admit, I’ve come to like the attention, the heavy look in your eye,” you sang into the mic. Your eyes flicked over to Sirius, who was already looking at you. His lips were curled into a devilish smirk. Oh shit, did he know? No, he couldn’t know. It was just the song. And, he had admitted a few months earlier that he was ‘obsessed’ with your voice, which is why he offered to give up his thrown as lead singer for one song. 

You turned back to the mic and continued the song, but all you could think about with every word was the gorgeous man beside you. So far, you were knocking out every line. But, when the chorus came up, you found your body buzzing. It wasn’t often that Sirius’ voice was singing along with yours, at least not when you were the lead. His voice alone was enough to give you chills, even after almost five years of performing with the band. 

“I like the buzz deep ‘cause of what it does to me. I get a fuzzy feeling washing over me. I get a rush now honey when you’re touching me. Is it love? “ Sirius’ voice was barely a hum beside you, but your skin prickled anyway. It always did, every recording session, every concert, and especially when he sang to himself during your frequent house parties. 

Sirius swayed his head as you continued, glancing over at you with his storm cloud gaze every few moments. His eyes appeared darker than normal, almost causing you to lose focus. But, you held you composure just barely, blasting your way through the rest of the song. 

“Wow, that’s it then,” Albus announced to the two of you as you peeled the headphones from your heads. You turned to Sirius again, who was already holding the door open for you, offering you another stunning smile. His eyes were still dark, almost charcoal as his gaze remained glued on you. You exited, walking into the next room to grab your small bag and head to your car. There was no use packing your guitar if you were going to be using it the next day, so you left it tucked into the corner of the room.

All of a sudden, you found yourself needing to wait for Sirius before leaving. Usually, you were out the door before everyone else, needing a nap as soon as recording was done. But, this time, you wanted to walk out with your handsome friend, needing to be around him for just a little longer.

Albus waved goodbye before disappearing into his office. Sirius hovered over his guitar just a few meters away and packed up his beloved instrument. But, he didn’t bring it with him. You were almost certain that he didn’t need to record any more. But, it wasn’t unlike him to become picky about a recording and want to redo something later on. So, he just grabbed his rucksack and heaved it onto his shoulder, then made his way over to you.

Sirius smiled, then held out his arm. “Well, what should we do with the rest of our day?” he asked, glancing over at the clock. It was just after four in the afternoon, leaving the rest of the evening free. James was at home with his wife, Lily, and their two year old son. And Remus was probably sleeping off the nasty bug he had been fighting for the last three days. Peter was never a social member of the group, preferring to be at home with his Netflix. So, it was up to Sirius and you to waste the rest of the day.

You shrugged in response, still thinking about the look in Sirius’ eye while you were in the recording room. And, now, he was walking a little closer than normal, making your head spin. 

“Is it too late for coffee?” you asked with a chuckle. “Or maybe a big, greasy dinner.”

Sirius nudged you gently. “Well, little Miss Rock Star, you definitely deserve both if you like. We can head out to that diner on the other side of town and get something disgusting and greasy.” The two of you approached your car, slowing down.

“And a coffee milkshake.” You smiled as you turned to Sirius, glancing over briefly at his bike. He had painted it recently, and the deep purple edges glistened in the afternoon sun. “That sounds yummy.”

Sirius laughed, then crossed his arms, facing you. “Y/N, can I ask you something?” You furrowed your brow and nodded. “Where did you get the idea of that song? Some of those lines are, well, pretty intimate.” You blushed at the question, not really having a good answer for him. Other than the truth, anyway.

You pursed your lips, then glanced up at him. “It was inspired by someone.” You could feel your cheeks heating up as your gaze locked on his.

“Oh?” He smirked, then licked his lips. Oh, he knew. He knew that song was about him. He had to. 

“Yeah.” You didn’t know what else to say. Honestly, you couldn’t say anything else. Your heart pounded as you watched the gears turn in Sirius’ mind.

“Well, that’s one lucky person, if I say so myself.” He raised an eyebrow, taking a half-step closer. Your heart thumped in your ribcage. He liked your too. Oh, thank god.

You nodded, finally accepting that in that moment, your relationship with Sirius Black had changed. “I guess you are.”

Sirius huffed as he took a few steps towards you, closing the distance between you. The air shot from your lungs as he leaned in, then stopped just before your lips could touch. But, you impatiently rushed forward, pressing your lips to his. 

Your entire body tingled as his hands gently gripped your upper waist, pulling you closer against his chest. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was more than you ever imagined. The man that you had been fantasizing about for the better part of five years was finally holding you like the numerous songs you had written but never shared. 

He pulled away slowly, grinning. “I was hoping that song was about me.” He leaned back just a little to get a better view of your face. “I do have one question,” he asked with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

You tilted your head. “Yeah?”

“Is it love, Y/N?” he teased, repeating the lyrics. You rolled your eyes and leaned away from him, playfully shoving his shoulder.

“Shut up, Black,” you huffed. His low, raspy voice erupted into a laugh, making you smile. When he calmed down, he glanced over at his motorcycle, then back to you. Right, food.

“You want me to drive, love?” he asked, extending a hand to you again. You shook your head, grabbing your keys from your bag.

“Heck no. You finally learn about my feelings for you, and now you want to kill me? I’m driving, Black. Final word.” You bit you lip and smiled at the pouting Sirius. 

“Fine.” He headed for the passenger side of your car, smoothing his hand over your upper back as he passed. “But, if this is going to work, you’re going to have to learn to love her.”

You laughed, opening your car door. “Baby steps. Right now, I need caffeine and grilled cheese.” Sirius nodded as he slipped into the car beside you. The engine roared to life on your command. Then, the two of you headed to the other side of town for your first official date.


End file.
